<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural: The End by denixvames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641830">Supernatural: The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames'>denixvames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I appreciate the last episode of Supernatural. I am grateful for it. This is me only putting a little twist for my sake and whoever else that needs it. Please don't think I'm trying to criticize the show. And to whoever reads this, just know that this won't be the end of my fanfictions of Supernatural. For me, this is only the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean on the hood of the Impala. They were drinking beer. Looking out at the horizon on a cliff.</p><p>"So, you're telling me that Castiel said he loves you?" "Why is it so hard to believe?" "It's not. I'm just wondering why you never took the chance to tell him how you felt." "Maybe I never had the chance. I mean Chuck use to control our lives. What if he was controlling our words too?" "That could be a possibility." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry about everything. I wish you had the chance to say something."</p><p>Jack appeared. He raised his hand with a smile. "Hello." "Jack?" ,said Dean. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Amara were busy?" ,said Sam. "We were. We talked to The Empty." Both brothers were surprised. "About what?" ,asked Dean. "I gave them a friend that they can sleep with for eternity. In return, they let me bring two people back." They stood. "Are you serious?!" ,said Sam. "Yes. I made sure they were all mortal. No magic or monsters in sight. There's nothing supernatural anymore." "What do you mean?"</p><p>Jack clapped his hands.</p><p>Castiel and Gabriel appeared. "...Cas?" "Gabe!" The two never took their eyes off of them. Shocked as much as they were. "Sam?" "Dean?"</p><p>"Your bunker isn't a bunker anymore. It's two houses next to each other. For the both of you. The dog is in your new home, Dean." He looked at Castiel. "Both of your home." Castiel suddenly hugged Jack. Tears were in his eyes. "I'm proud to call you my son." Gabriel hugged him too. "And you can call me uncle anytime you like." Jack smiled. "I will, uncle." Gabriel scoffed. "Now, you're gonna make me cry."</p><p>Castiel touched his stomach. "I feel...hungry." "You're mortals now." Gabriel shook his head but smiled. "Honestly, I'm happy with that." Castiel nodded. "Me too." "And when the four of you are ready to come to Heaven, I'll be there to greet you. Each and every single one of you." "Thank you, Jack." ,said Dean. "You'll always be one of us." ,said Sam. Jack raised a hand. "Goodbye for now."</p><p>He disappeared.</p><p>"So, what do you-?" Castiel was interrupted by a kiss. Gabriel and Sam held hands. Watching their brothers finally show love for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For Being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked into his eyes. "I've been waiting to do that for so long. That bastard, Chuck, never gave me that chance." Castiel returned the gesture. Holding on to his lips for as long as they could hold their breaths. "Then let's never stop doing it."</p><p>Sam cleared his throat. "First, we should probably go out and have some fun." "Why don't we go check out our crib?" ,said Gabriel. Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Sounds like a great idea." ,said Dean. "Yeah!" Gabriel jumped on Sam's back. Sam flinched. He quickly grabbed his legs before he could fallen. "You're not an angel anymore, ya know!" Dean laughed. "What's the matter, Sammy? Getting old?" Castiel started laughing with him.</p><p>Their homes were nothing special to any normal person. A second story white house. A second story blue house. The interior was simple but the belongings there were the real deal. That table with those markings in Sam's house were real. And when everyone watched as Gabriel carved his name into it, it had become a symbol of the family they were. Of the love that they have.</p><p>The dog was there too. And his name was-</p><p>"Rowena!" Sam raised a brow. "You're going to name the dog Rowena?" "Why not? Sounds like a beautiful name." Dean and Castiel looked at each other. Dean shrugged. "I like it." "Me too. It's a perfect name. It only makes sense." ,said Castiel. Sam thought for a moment. He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Rowena it is then."</p><p>Gabriel snapped his fingers. Expecting to see a collar come out of his hand. Dean couldn't help but laugh his ass off. "Were you just trying to...?" The short man blushed. "Hey, I barely got here as a mortal! Cut me some slack!" "Even I knew not to do that." ,said Castiel. Gabriel smirked. "Oh really?" Sam pat his shoulders. Standing behind him. "FYI, Gabe. Humans can't fly either."</p><p>They founded themselves in a pie eating event. Dean, of course, was enjoying every second of it. Castiel was having fun too. He was trying all sorts of pies. Sam and Gabriel snuck over to them. With a slice in each person's hand, they slammed it against their faces. Castiel and Dean were at first stunned.</p><p>The couple laughed at their own prank. Dean was annoyed. Castiel brushed some cream off with one finger. He sucked it. "You taste delicious." Dean chuckled. He winked. "You ain't so bad yourself."</p><p>They went to the movies. Watching a horror movie with some bad acting. It made them laugh and think about their times as hunters and angels.</p><p>At home, they burned everything that remotely resembled hunting. Any piece of memory that had anything about it. Because they knew that they would never need it. Not anymore. The pictures and some of the items would remain for the adopted children that they would soon have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In their room, Dean and Castiel took no time in undressing. Dean let him caress every line and wrinkle. He held onto him. His hands gripping his back. Castiel made sure to be gentle. He kept an eye on him as he went inside. Wanting to know if he was doing any of this right. To his relief, he was. Dean moaned out his name. He hummed through closed lips. Kissing and feeling Castiel's teeth on his skin.</p><p>When that final moment came, he found himself weak. His legs were shaking. Castiel, again, commented on being possibly too rough. Dean only smiled and said, "Buddy, you are the god damn best at sex."</p><p>Dean became a chef. Sam was a high school teacher. Gabriel had enough of being a wild card. He did his best to do the cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the kids. Sometimes, he'd burn something and the fire alarm would go off. But thanks to Sam, he avoided that less and less. Castiel, on the other hand, took a road trip. He told Dean that he needed to find himself. That his whole life was always focused on Dean which he quickly said wasn't a bad thing but he still had to figure out who he was as a person.</p><p>Despite worries, Dean complied. Before giving him the keys to the Impala, he said, "Don't come back home until you're ready." Castiel nodded. "I promise." They kissed.</p><p>And when Dean was watering the grass on his day off, he swore he saw a glimpse of a 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam was hanging out on a lawn chair with a pair of shades on. Relaxing under the sun. It was summer vacation for everybody. Gabriel was at the grill. The kids were playing outside.</p><p>The Impala parked at the side of the road. Sam sat up. Putting his shades down. Dean dropped the hose. He covered his mouth in disbelief. Tears ran down his cheeks. "It's daddy! Yay!" ,said one of the kids. "Uncle Cassie!" ,said another kid. Castiel smiled. He picked Sam's daughter up. "Hey Mary. How's school?" "It's summer!" "Oh right. There's this thing called a vacation. How long will that be?" She raised her hands. "Eleven weeks!" "Wow! That's incredible! You have all the time in the world to do whatever you want." "Me and Gabriel are playing tag." "You and your brother? Who's winning?" "I am!" ,shouted Gabriel Jr.</p><p>Castiel noticed Dean's frozen state. He set her down. "Hey guys. Why don't you four head over to Uncle Gabe and help him cook?" "Ok dad." Steven and the others ran to Gabriel. Sam joined them.</p><p>Dean walked over. Castiel smiled. "Hey Dean." "You son of a bitch. Why did you take so long?" "It was only a few months." "It felt like an eternity." He frowned. "I know. I'm sorry." He pulled out an NY keychain. "I got you something." Dean pulled him into his arms. Their lips touched. Holding on for dear life. Castiel's lips grasped his again before their eyes met.</p><p>"You being here is enough."</p><p>At some point in their lives, they had died. Gabriel took the unfortunate sweet path that led him to diabetes. Dean had been murdered by a serial killer. Castiel went on to go find his killer. Seeking out revenge. Sam pleaded with him as did Gabriel, before his death, but none of it came through to his head.</p><p>Months later, Castiel would find that killer. To his surprise, it was Chuck who had lost his mind. Killing anyone that remotely resembled the features of the Winchesters. Chuck begged for Castiel to kill him. Castiel beat him to a pulp but left him after tying him and calling the police.</p><p>When he returned home, Sam had to break the news to Castiel about his deceased brother.</p><p>Castiel soon fell into a deep depression that even Sam couldn't save him from. Sam found him hanging in his bedroom. Sam died of old age.</p><p>Before any of them left, they had taught their children all the skills they had learned from the people around them.</p><p>Mary became an FBI agent. Gabriel Jr. became a doctor.</p><p>Hannah became a Lieutenant in the army. And as for Clint...Well, he went on to become one of the best hunters. Turns out that restless spirits are still a thing to name a few. Thankfully, only a few. And luckily for him, Dean didn't get rid of most of his stuff.</p><p>I guess some things never change.</p><p>Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam were all in Heaven. Drinking some beer and eating some fantastic food. Everybody else was there too. Jack had secretly kept the truth hidden that their friends were now here. It was a surprise gift. One that all four men were grateful for.</p><p>Carry on, Winchesters. Carry on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you to everyone and anyone who continues to read my stories. My passion for writing will never stop. While I am still working on my own stories, I also want to keep writing fanfictions about Supernatural. So if anybody would find that interesting to read then always keep an eye out for a new Supernatural fanfiction.</p><p>P.S. Keep in mind that stories take time by the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>